Someone like Cas
by merawinchester
Summary: Set to season 7 , 7 17 Sam in the mental hospital and he thought that he will never find help until he found some old paper with a spell under his bed and here where our story will start
1. Chapter 1

**Set to season 7, 7 + 17**

 **Summary: Sam in the mental hospital and he is ready to give up , he believed that nothing will help him and nothing will be able to save him from the devil inside his head , he had two choices..the first one was just to give up and the second one was to wait for Dean but the problem was him , he was too tired to do anything but he found some written paper with a spell on it that could be his last hope , a spell that will call someone like Cas !**

 **A/N : Hey guys first of all I want to welcome you and to tell you thank you for reading my words , English is not my First language so I have a problem with grammar and punctuation so forgive me , I hope you will enjoy reading my story !**

 **Chapter one**

 **The Saver**

 **" Finally someone is calling me after all that time ..after more than a thousand year , I was setting here in the darkness of the deepest ocean alone for more than a thousand years but now after all that time there is a lonely human calling me , he is so tired and he wants to give up ,even he thinks that I am a monster he managed to ask for my help as a last solution before waiting or giving up , he is not totally wrong I was a monster before but I had my fight for humans and I looked up myself here just to make sure they will be safe but now as one of them is calling me after all that years I can't ignore that something big is going on out there , specially when Sam Winchester himself is calling me ! " that was Domenic words to himself after waking up because Sam called him by saying an old spell he found on a paper under his bed in the mental hospital, it was funny how is the most dangerous monsters are the easiest ones to call ! At least that what Sam thought .**

 **Domenic woke up from his long sleep under the deepest ocean , his monster shape was more scary than the devil himself , red eyes , half skull and the other half was covered with something like burned flesh and all of that was covered with blue and red flames , him walking up made a revolution in the whole world ! Storms everywhere , rains , earthquakes and more and more ..he came out in his human shape that was totally the opposite of his monster's .**

 **He had silver eyes , dark hair , prefect thin body , handsome face , his hair covered one of his eyes which was not totally silver as it had some of green too and he had a prefect white skin .**

 **At the same time thought there was no hope and he decided just to throw away the useless spell - as he thought - with his tired hands during listening to the devil who is going to make him give up on his life after all what he made Sam suffer , during all of that Domenic showed up in front of Sam's bed , he was in black suite and his hair and his head were still little wet ..**

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rose tattoo

when Domenic showed up the devil panicked and yelled on Sam - who got his feet up on the bed in protective position with a scared look on his face - : Sam ! What the hell did you do "

Sam answered breathless looking at that - unknown - monster in front of them : Whatever made you like that ..i guess I have made the right thing by accented, I guess I found help " that was what Sam hoped , help from anyone or anything was his last wish , he wanted to take the burden away from his brother's shoulders, for the last four days he was so tired and he didn't want to be saved , both of Sam and the devil looked at Domenic in panic , Sam did not change his position and the devil started the conversation.

-" So Domenic again , with the same bare feet ! Lovely . What brought you here ? Why did you answered a human call after theses years ? And please do not say that was because of me , I guess you did not miss me that much yet , we were together since a thousand years so ..."

Sam wanted to ask if they knew each other and who is Domenic in the first place but he did not have a chance as Domenic cut the devil's words " Yeah a thousand years, Didn't you miss me ?! I was the one who beat you that time and I guess I am going to do that again , unless..you had yourself a deal and went away from Sam that way I might think of leaving you alone , Satan! "

\- " Interesting ! So you know Sam , he is not just another " human " liked you used to call all of them and thinking with that .. I wonder what made that differences to you ? Was that Sam or that thousand years you spent alone in the darkness of the deepest ocean just to protect those useless people ! "

\- " Satan ! " Domenic yelled , it was a strong yell so the devil himself closed his ears and managed to disappear for a while , that yell was with his real - monster - voice , it made everything in the room shake including Sam , the voice he talked with the devil before was not the same , it was deep manly voice for a king or a prince, the way he talked and looked was different from that monster mood he became in to warn Satan from saying anything else .

It has been a while until Domenic got the control back on himself and to do that he spreads his - huge , black - wings from the back of his human shape , that wings were different from anything Sam had seen before , Sam saw the shadow of the white wings which belonged to the angels but it was his first time to see real black wings with starting orange lines in the feathers that seemed to be flames of orange and blue fire , if Sam was just a normal guy he would have passed out by now but because he is a Winchester he struggled to stay awake and he managed to start a conversation with that Domenic who came out of the no where and sacred the hell out of the devil that easy !  
Thank you " Sam said trying to catch his breath and to control himself so that way he would not pass out .

Sam's words got Domenic's attention so he faced him as he was controlling his wings and said " No need .." His voice was low , sad and deep .

Sam's cleared his voice " But you saved me ?!"  
Domenic answerd with the same previous tone " I gust scared him but he is still in there , controlling your soul and playing inside your mind ! And I sacred you too that shouldn't have happened.." His voice broke at the last part of his sentence

\- " it is ok , you said it yourself..he is ..you know controlling my soul and my mind so no hurt feelings , you ..you needed to do that " Sam said with low sad tone in his voice , remembering all that he had to suffer since Cas broke the wall in his head made him feel more sick than he had already felt .

Domenic was amazed by Sam , that was right he saw people and lived with them long time ago but Sam was different, he gave Domenic the words he wanted to hear from a thousand years , he did not count him as a monster or a devil from the first look like everyone did , he gave Domenic the chance he wanted since he was born, a chance to do the right thing , a chance to  
live with kind he loves , the human kind !

Sam was looking to the ground so Domenic moved his chin up with the tip of his wing to his silver eyes meet Sam's green eyes, the look inside Domenic eyes was different, it was so kind and warm , his smile to Sam was even warmer and made his face shin like diamond more than it was shining already , that look and that smile were the only two things Sam was waiting to get from his dead father , from his brother in the last couple of years, the look that made him believe he was not ( A Whole New Level Of Freak !) , that his not cursed , that he has a pure soul that deserves to be saved .

And then while Sam was staring to that look he was waiting for all that years specially the last couple of days , the look he was afraid to admit it for himself as he didn't want it to end , he did not want this to be a dream , during all of this Domenic said the words Sam wanted to hear " You are not a whole new level of freak ! Believe me " he whispers in Sam's ears as his wing did not move from his chin , Sam's eyes got wide and he didn't know what to feel !

\- " And what you know about me to say that easily " San was little angry , even that were the words he wanted to hear but also Domenic was talking about his biggest fear , Domenic told him that what he had suffered all that years was for nothing as he is not a whole new level of freak .

\- " Believe me I know more than that you do , specially ..when it come to souls , I saw all kinds of them and I can tell you that your soul could be broken , could be burned but it is pure ..it is doesn't belong to a FREAK !..Now , forget about all of that you need to eat and definitely you need to sleep"

\- " I can't..i am so tired and I have to wait for Dean " Sam mumbled as he felt little comfortable that Domenic has changed the subject

Domenic crossed his arms and let his wings to do all the job , suddenly he had a bowel on the tip of his wing with a shiny liquid in it and small fruit that looked like small apples, he moved the bowel to his mouth with his wing and said some words on it then he handed it to Sam as he was still using his wings !  
\- " what is that ?! " Sam asked  
\- " Magical food from my own place that will help your soul and your body to heal "

Sam just accepted as he was too tired and too hungry to disagree, he was thankful to have that stranger who felt more human than humans themselves, more pure and good than angels , more powerful than devils .  
Sam finished his food , he felt with that great need to sleep but from some reason he wanted to wait for Dean .

\- " You have to sleep, Dean will take a while ..he found the angel and they will come soon "  
\- " And how did you .." Sam felt too tired to say anymore  
\- " Just give up Sam "  
\- " I am so tired and uncomfortable..i can't"

Domenic flew to the other side of the bed and all what Sam was able to notice with his burley vision was that black rose tattoo on his bare feet , he wondered what was that and what did it mean ?

Domenic used one of his wings to help Sam to sleep on his other wing and that time Sam didn't struggle, he just gave up to the rest he was waiting for and the last thing he saw before his sleep that very small kind smile on Domenic's face and the last reaction he gave to Domenic was a helpless - thankful - look and then he felt with Domenic soft feathers down his head and he immediately fell asleep.

Domenic covered Sam's body with his free wing just to give him more comfort and to make sure that the devil and the nightmares will stay away from his sleep , Domenic's wings smelled like heaven or maybe even better , Domenic just stayed beside Sam on a chair closing his eyes waiting for Dean , Sam's body was in the fetal position during his sleep , it was the only way his body accepted the comfort and Domenic did not disagree, he was touching his wounds with the feather in his free wing , that made Sam feel more comfort and made the moans he held back in the last five days to get out and disappear, everything was normal until that lonely tear came out if Sam's eye during his sleep...  
To be continued


End file.
